When You Dance With The Devil, The Devil Don't Change The Devil Chang
by RigorMorton
Summary: A short little ficlet of Jerome trying to tempt Lee.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/9542774.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M Fandom: Gotham (TV) Relationship: Leslie Thompkins/Jerome Valeska Character: Leslie Thompkins, Jerome Valeska Additional Tags: Flirting, Sexual Tension, Sex Talk, Jerome Being A Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added Series: Part 3 of Jerome And Lee Stats: Published: 2017-02-01 Words: 1047 When You Dance With The Devil, The Devil Don't Change. The Devil Changes You.

by RigorMorton

Summary

A short little ficlet of Jerome trying to tempt Lee.

Notes

This takes place at the end of episode 14, after Jerome has been arrested and Jim is watching Lee right before she leaves the precinct. I may make this into a 2 chapter fic. We'll see. Anyway this is just some major flirting. I'll continue it with smut if anyone wants me too.

See the end of the work for more notes

Lee flashes a half hearted smile at Jim as she throws her purse over her shoulder, carrying her coat on her forearm.

She doesn't forgive him, but felt the need to break the awkward tension when she noticed him staring.

The doctor's far too tired for a sentimental talk with her ex. Working in the same building with him, is exhausting enough.

As she makes her way down the hall, past the lockup, she catches ginger hair out of the corner of her eye. Jerome's flaming locks are hard to miss.

The brunette stops dead in her tracks and hurries up to the detective leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Excuse me? " She snaps.

The frazzled detective snaps out of his daze and throws his feet off his desk.

" Um… What seems to be the problem, Doctor Thompkins? "

Lee sets her coat down on the chair, to put her hand on her hip.

" What is he doing here? " She points to Jerome, whose brow (or what used to be) immediately cocks at the mention of himself.

The detective looks confused. He opens his mouth to answer, but Lee cuts him off.

" His freaking face is missing! Why isn't he in the hospital? " She scolds.

The detective is speechless. He starts to stutter an answer, but again is cut off by the outraged doctor.

"Get him to a hospital, right now." The doctor points her finger practically in his face, before grabbing her coat in a huff.

"Um.. Yes ma'am. " The nervous detective stutters, before picking up the phone on his desk.

"Thank you." Lee gives a faceless Jerome a concerned glance before walking away.

"Miss Thompkins? " A low gravelly voice calls out.

Lee lets out a sigh as she turns back around to see the bloodied teen standing up against the steel cage - his hands wrapped tightly around the bars.

She huffs and walks up to him, looking annoyed.

"What is it, Jerome? "

" Just wanted to say thanks. " He grins mischievously.

The brunette glares at him through squinted eyes and folded arms.

"It's not personal. I'm a doctor. I took an oath to do no harm. Don't take it to heart, kiddo."

Lee starts to walk away, but something pulls her back - something that's been bugging her since yesterday.

She walks back up to the bars, feeling brave and wanting answers.

"Why didn't you kill me, Jerome? " She asks with authority. " You'd kill someone soon as look at em. I knew you were alive and I knew where you were going. I should be dead. Why aren't I? "

The teens bloody lips curl up into his signature smirk. "I don't know." He shrugs - obviously playing coy.

It's not like I could shoot you without alerting the entire precinct. Killing you was inconvenient."

Lee snorts and gives a sarcastic laugh. "Like hell." She shakes her head, leaning closer to the bars.

"Cut the crap, Jerome. We were in an M.E. office. There were scalpels and sharp instruments galore. You could've slit my throat and been on your merry way. But instead, you took the time to tie me up and gag me." She looks deep into the green eyes peering back at her through a red stained face. "Why?"

Jerome breathes in deep, waving a hand dramatically as he opens his mouth to speak. "You weren't afraid of me." He replies nonchalantly.

Lee gives him a skeptical look, glaring at him with disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong.. "Jerome starts, as he begins to pace the floor of his cell. I thoroughly enjoy being feared. Seeing people turn white as a ghost just from my mere presence, is quite flattering. Honestly, I never thought I'd actually appreciate someone standing up to me, but here we are. " He shrugs, smirking cockily.

Lee swallows thickly before starting to chuckle in disbelief.

"Maybe I just like you." The teen shrugs. "Is that so terrible?"

The doctor rolls her eyes with a huff. "Not to sound ungrateful…" She moves in closer. "But I don't care." Lee pulls the strap of her purse back up over her shoulder, getting ready to leave.

"Sure ya do, Doc." Jerome smirks. "A classy, sophisticated woman like you, has probably been treated like a lady your whole life."

This sparks a curiosity in the beautiful doctor. She listens closely, still glaring at the homicidal teen.

"I bet you've eaten more lobster than you can shake a stick at. You get wined and dined and have men going all out for you, but not daring to make a move till at least six or so dates, and then when they finally get invited up to your apartment, they treat you with kid gloves - slow and romantic and all that hoopla." He leans back, keeping his grasp on the bars, waving his arm around like a showman.

Lee stares blankly at him, unsure of what to make of this spectacle. So far he's right.

Jerome presses his face against the bars, despite the sting of the cold metal against his skinless face.

"Don't you ever tire of it, Miss Thompkins? Doesn't it ever get boring? Haven't you ever wanted some real excitement? A guy that'll grab your ass, take your panties off with his teeth, and bend you over a desk? " He growls, grinning from ear to ear.

Lee pauses for a moment. She doesn't know whether to be appalled or just accept it, because deep down inside it's true.

Instead of spitting in his face, and running off in a huff, the doctor decides to play his little game.

She leans in as close as she can, and whispers… "You know… When I first saw you, I thought you were handsome." Lee smirks, watching a glimmer in the boy's eye. "But… Then of course I got to know you."

Jerome's beaming smile instantly turns to a frown as he scoffs.

"Goodbye, Jerome." Lee smiles smugly as she turns her back to him, headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Jerome calls out, practically melting into the bars. "Don't you mean, see ya later?"

"Nope." The doctor chuckles, lifting her hand to wave as she walks out the door.

Jerome sighs, turning around and slowly sliding his back down the bars, clutching his heart.

End Notes

I may add another chapter with smut. We'll see if people like this. Please feel free to stop by my Tumblr ask, if you wish to give feedback anonymously .com

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
